freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Night 1 (FNaF2)/@comment-75.38.190.209-20141205233503/@comment-6962771-20141218001924
The Mighty Golden Freddy's FNaF 3 phone calls. Night 1: Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, welcome at your new job, here at, uh, Fredbear's Family Diner. Ok so, huh, first we have a legal greeting from the company to read to new employees...You know. Uh, welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner, a place where every person of every age can step in, where fantasy and fun come to life. Ok so, uh, well, at night, um, the animatronics tend p-t-to wander a bit. Uh, yeah, probably if they see you, they'll recognize you as a, uh...endoskeleton without a costume on. Uh, and they'll probably try and stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit...uh, forcefully. That wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and-- uh, animatronics devices especially around the facial area. Yeah, probably I'm scaring you a bit, I'm sorry. Uh, well, to protect yourself, you have...uh, d-doors. Just scroll down the grate to protect yourself. Uh, if you can't see something, or someone on the cameras, then, uh, check your blind spots. They are right outside your doors. Uh, okay- um, uh, I'll say that Freddy does tend to wander a bit in the dark, so this is a reason to not run out of power. Uh, if you are probably going to need that, then make sure to moderately use the fan, the lights and the monitor. Uh, well, see you on the flipside, and I'll meet you tomorrow. Good night. Night 2: Uh, hello? Hellooo? Oh, it's you, night 2! Um-- uh, did you ever see Freddy come out off stage yet? '''garble'n't really tend to run off that stage at first, but uh, he was always like that...just a bit shy--'phone call goes on in abrupt garble, some parts of words can be heard.' Uh, sorry about that, the power backup, um, failed...Make sure that not to happen to you. Uh, did I tell you about that fan? Not yet, I know...So, uh-- that fan acts as a repeller for animatronics...Yeah, uh- garble 'fan does really help out but it wastes power...It leaves those animatronics more time before they enter in your office. Uh, hey, check the cameras quickly, remember to monitor your halls often, and make sure they do not get in, okay? See you next night! ''Night 3:'' ''Hello? Hello! Uh, hey, night three, you see, I told you you couldn't have any problems! '''door closing sound Uh, yeah, in here I'm having quite a bit of a garble'''mented night, uhhh '''garblegarble '''exit out of your office, you'll probably die... '''beeping and garble '''Uh, yeah, '''door closing sound and door opening sound '''um, make sure that Freddy doesn't get too much close to you, he's a rea-- did I just say that '''garble loud?'' Nevermind loud garble ''next night--'' garble'' to survive this night. Good luck and see you next night.'' Night 4: Garble garble Uh, this is a 'garble'y night '''garble garble '''uhh-- '''garble and bang sound...I'm actually a bit garble'''led here all alone...uh, well-- AH--'''garble garble garble '''uhh--next night '''garble see '''phone call ends in abrupt static Night 5: garble and deep voice aahh---'garble '''night --- not good '''garble '''the joy '''garble garble '''I wish you '''garble garble'lp me here -- 'garble '''ahh--'''garble--' see you '''garble night...'''garble and animatronic screech Night 6: garble garble garble uhh--I managed to survi'''garble garble garble bang sound '''ahhhh--oh, no '''garble ah--'garble, '''sorry for this, I wish it didn't happen..'phone call ends with garble Night 7: In a deep voice '''FIVE--- NIGHTS YOU WILL SURVIVE IF YOU CAN'T YOU'LL DIE YOU'LL KNOW THE JOY OF CREATION ABOUT TO DIE WHY DON'T YOU '''garble